


Taking Care of Distractions

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Niles wanted Sakura's frustrations, yes, though he didn't realize how deep they ran.





	Taking Care of Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> from an attempt at luxken27's summer mini challenge, table five, 'stern'.

Niles had to admit that on the surface, it seemed like a good idea. Princess Sakura had been practicing her archery, but her brother wasn't the best one to teach her since he had a very special weapon. And then there was Setsuna, who was... Well, Niles agreed with Lord Leo's assessment that she would not be a proper instructor. That left Niles, who was at least patient, capable of being stern, and certainly willing to enjoy every one of Sakura's likely frustrations. 

However, Sakura was a fantastic student and learned quickly. Niles even stopped baiting her, most of the time, and did his best to properly teach her instead. He still got to have his hands all over her, after all, and a leg between hers to fix her posture, pressed close to adjust her aim... The first time he'd been close enough to whisper in her ear, she'd startled, but after that she'd started to relax and almost seemed to enjoy it. 

Oh, he still got her frustrations, and a few tears when her hands hurt and her muscles ached, little whimpers when she missed, everything else... Niles enjoyed every second of it and could not have asked for a more enjoyable task, really. It was the perfect mix of everything he wanted, even if he hadn't realized it. 

The sun was just coming up in their extra-dimensional 'camp' when Sakura met him for the day's lesson. He'd changed the target a bit and while he'd debated giving her a quiver of arrows with poor feathering, Niles knew she'd see through it. Though the thought of him scolding her... Or would she try them anyway, to prove her point? Sakura was beautifully stubborn, after all. That was some of what made her such a wonderful student. 

"Good morning, Niles," she said with a smile as she went to grab her practice bow. 

"Good morning, Your Highness," Niles replied with a little bow. 

"P-Please just call me Sakura. You're my instructor right now," Sakura said quickly. "Shall I begin?"

"Of course, Sakura." Niles did like how it sounded. He'd already shot a few arrows to make sure he had the target situated properly. Sakura shouldn't have much trouble with it, not with how she'd been doing over the last couple of days. 

Sakura missed. Once, twice, and on the third try, Niles sidled up behind her to look at her posture. Not... horrible. He carefully adjusted her arm a bit, but it shouldn't be enough to-- 

That arrow went high. 

Had he given her the bad arrows? No, these were he same ones he'd used earlier, shot and retrieved before Sakura had even crawled out of her nice warm bed. 

"I'm sorry," Sakura said softly. Here were the beginnings of tears and Niles ached for the first one to fall. What he was not expecting was for her to squirm just a little bit against him. There was a blush on her cheeks, too, different from the usually pretty blotchiness from her tears. Well, this was unexpected in every way. "I..." 

"Is something distracting you?" Niles questioned as he pushed a leg against hers. 

"I... Mmm--" Sakura nodded, biting her lip. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Niles questioned as he leaned close enough to whisper in her ear. 

He could feel her shiver in his own body and yes, he was sure. What he had was a very frustrated princess in a very different way from usual. Well...

If he wasn't careful, Niles knew he was only going to frustrate himself, too. Of course, he knew enough to take things into his own hands. 

"L-Lord Leo told you to make sure I had proper instruction, right?" Sakura half-mumbled. She'd dropped her gaze and brought the bow down in front of her, and she was shaking now... 

"Whatever you wanted to learn," Niles replied as he carefully let the weight of those words roll over his tongue. It wasn't as if any of them had remotely considered this might be on the curriculum. "Though I believe we agreed on archery, not anything liable to be the proper end of me." 

The practice bow hit the ground and Sakura had his shirt gripped tight in both hands in a split second as she twisted around and clung to him. 

"Hey..." Niles wasn't sure what to do. He gently pulled her into a hug and took a deep breath. 

"Please? Nobody else..." 

Did she had nobody to ask about this? Hinoka would probably stare blankly, and Niles couldn't imagine Sakura asking either of her brothers. Her retainers? Well, Niles had thoughts on them but they didn't seem like they'd be helpful or willing. 

"Sakura..."

"I want it to be you."

Niles felt his pulse in his cock and wasn't even sure if he wanted to pretend to want to convince himself to behave. 

"You-- You know what you're asking, don't you?" 

"K-Kind of. But I want it to be you. I keep thinking about..." Sakura's tears were falling freely now, and Niles could feel his willpower happily shattering and blowing away in the breeze. 

"Into the shed, m'dear," Niles managed, and gave her the tiniest of nudges. There had to be better places, but then again he had no desire to actually deflower a priestess-princess. Part of him still wanted to scare her, but he didn't want to put her off her actual archery lessons. 

"Okay..." She let go and grabbed for the practice bow as Niles reached for the sweat towel he'd left on a nearby rail.

It was still early enough that nobody else would be around for a bit longer, at least. Niles would just take care of her, take care of himself, and they'd get back to work. Hopefully. 

Once inside the shed, Sakura looked a little more apprehensive. Maybe she didn't know what she'd asked for. Niles wanted to tell her that she'd already agreed. But...

There was a crate that was the right height to sit on and lean back against the wall of the shed, and he sat carefully and then patted his lap. 

"Come sit," Niles said with a little smile. 

"Okay..." Her tears had stopped, but she was still blushing as red as her hair as she edged over to him. 

"You've never done anything like this?" Niles questioned as he watched her. He was not surprised when she shook her head. Poor princess probably always had retainers lurking, or guards, or her big brothers and sister. 

"Then just come sit so you can lean back on me." 

It took another moment for Sakura to work up the courage to slide up onto his lap and carefully spread her legs just a bit.

"You don't even have to take anything off," Niles purred as Sakura took a deep breath. "Relax."

"But... What about you?" Sakura questioned softly. 

"Oh, my dear, this is all for you," Niles said as he reached to push up her skirt. Her thighs were perfectly smooth beneath and the way she squirmed on his lap at his touch was exquisite. 

He was painfully hard himself, but he could ignore it in order to comply with Lord Leo's wishes. He'd make sure Sakura had the most proper of instruction. Niles knew his duty and apparently, it was also going to be the job of his deepest, darkest, wettest dreams. 

"Niles..."

He slid his hand further, to stroke the fabric of her smallclothes. Oh, he did wish he could see her undressed, blushing, trying to cover herself... Or would she have one of her bold moments and demand he look? 

Was she even fully aware that she'd pressed back against his hand. Niles couldn't see her face. She was leaning, and almost whimpering. Well, as much as he wanted to tease her until she was cursing his name, it didn't seem fair. This would be Sakura's first tryst and Niles certainly didn't want to put her off the idea. 

"Do you want more?" Niles asked softly. 

"Please," Sakura replied just as softly, though she did press harder against his hand as it stroked over fabric. 

"As you wish." Niles deftly pushed his hand under the fabric, careful to not seem like he was going to penetrate her at all. All he wanted was the impressive wetness he found along her lips and then up, just a bit--

"Aaah!" Sakura jumped like she'd been struck and Niles knew he'd found what he wanted. 

"Right there, Sakura," he said as he rubbed a pair of fingers against her clit. "This is what you've wanted." 

"Mmmhmm..." She squirmed against him, completely unaware that she was almost moving enough to get him off as well. Better that she didn't, though, Niles thought as he wondered whether to draw this out or not. If they were somewhere more private...

He dipped low ever few strokes to keep his fingers wet and feel the outside of her depths, though the more Sakura whimpered and tried to shift to match his motions, the less Niles cared about anything other than making her come. Her smallclothes had to be soaked clear through and she hadn't even had her release yet. Was it all for him? Niles groaned a bit at the thought and moved his hand faster. 

"Ah, Niles, something... I feel..."

"Let go, my dear. That's what you've been waiting for." 

He wrapped his free arm around her and held her tight as he rubbed harder and faster, feeling the first few shudders of her orgasm before she started a low whine. Niles wasn't entirely surprised when he had to bring his hand up to cover her mouth. He wasn't surprised by the tears. And he certainly wasn't surprised when, after two very distinct climaxes, his hand was soaked, her smallclothes were drenched, and Sakura was breathing hard enough against him that he was nearly worried. 

"Do you feel better?" Niles asked as he pulled his hand back and reached to wipe it with the towel. He'd rather have licked his fingers, but he was trying to behave just a bit. 

"Yes," Sakura managed before trying to slide down off of him and off of the crate, but her legs were having none of it. Instead she only managed to half-turn on him. 

"What about you?" Sakura asked as she hesitantly reached for his very prominent, obvious erection. 

"I'll take care of myself," Niles replied. "Or I'll wait til I don't have to. I'm not a beast like some men." 

"But... I want..." 

Niles felt himself twitching. 

"Sakura..."

"Lord Leo said!" She reached to touch him through his trousers and Niles groaned. Sakura was going to be the end of him in one way or other; he knew that much. 

"It'll be fast," Niles said after a moment. He reached to undo his trousers enough to push down his own smallclothes and free himself. Sakura gasped at the sight and then carefully reached to touch the fluid pooled at the tip. 

"Like this," Niles said as he wrapped one hand around the shaft and started to stroke. He should have held onto her wetness. But his own precome would be enough for the few strokes this would take. 

Sakura nodded and wrapped her hands over his, then gasped as he pulled his hand free to then wrap it over her own, letting her touch him fully. Quickly, he moved her and grabbed the towel with his other hand. Just the thought of more lessons like this one put him over the edge and Niles was able to get the towel in place just in time to not risk getting his filthy come all over Sakura. 

He chuckled as he wiped himself clean, then tucked his softening cock away. He didn't miss Sakura wiping her own hands and didn't complain when she shifted a bit more to lean on him for a long moment. 

"Think you'll be able to hit the target now?" Niles asked once he was sure his own legs would work. 

Sakura nodded. "I think so. Thank you. I..."

Niles shook his head and reached to put a finger against her lips. "No need to ever mention it again."

He was not expecting the soft kiss she gave his fingertip. 

"But what if I'm distracted tomorrow?"

Niles wasn't sure he'd be able to wait.


End file.
